


everything is falling all over me

by wondaerlust



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, and rose is very confused, and tammy threw nutella at wall, she’s also panicking, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: Lou: Did you set my place on fire?!?!Rose: No! But your girlfriend might.





	everything is falling all over me

**Author's Note:**

> im known as a person who constantly whines about how there are not many Lou and Tammy stories so i decided to post my own

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Tammy yelled as she tried to catch all the stuff that was falling around her from the top shelf that she tried to reach. She struggled with keeping it all in her arms for a second but then she just gave up dramatically throwing everything on the kitchen floor along with herself.

“You okay there darling?” Rose popped her head checking in on the noise she heard.

“What does it look like?! Do I look okay to you Rose?” Tammy said sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes. 

“Oh dear...” Rose quickly took a jar of nutella and a spoon and handed them both to Tammy. She didn’t know much about comforting her friends but she knew that nutella is a cure to everything. 

To her surprise Tammy took the jar but only to throw it across the room. She went to the other room to see if she can get a hold of Debbie or Lou (preferably Lou) to handle the situation but they were out with the rest of the girls looking for a place for Nine’s bar. 

“Oh, damn.” Rose shook her head. She had no idea what to do in a situation like this. She looked back in the kitchen, this time very carefully so Tammy doesn’t see her. What she saw there made her panic. Tammy was sitting on the ground just sobbing and saying things Rose couldn’t really understand. 

She took the phone and texted Lou. 

Rose: Help me!

Lou: Did you set my place on fire?!?!

Rose: No! But your girlfriend might.

Now it was Lou’s turn to panic.

Lou: Is she okay?

Rose quickly took a photo and sent it to her followed by ‘I quote her - Does it look like I’m okay? Do I look okay to you?!’ 

Lou: Oh fuck. I’ll tell others I have to go and I’ll be there as soon as possible okay?

Rose: I don’t know what to do with her. 

Lou: I’ll be there in 5. 

Rose let out a sigh of relief. And Lou really was there when she said she will be. 

“She threw a bloody nutella!” Were Rose’s first words to Lou when she saw her. 

“I don’t care Rose, where is she?” Of course Lou didn’t mean it like that but she just needed to get to Tammy as soon as possible. 

“In the kitchen.” Lou practically ran to kitchen and as she saw Tammy she threw herself on the ground next to her. It broke her heart to see Tammy like that. She was her girl and even a slight sadness in her face made Lou want to kill someone. 

“Shhh Tim-Tam.” At first she just held her close whispering her things to calm her down.   
They didn’t see her but Rose stood at the door watching them. To her it was a whole new side to both of blondes. Tammy was always calm and collected one, always caring for everyone, not once did anyone see her have bad day. Except for Lou, of course. And Lou, to Rose she came across as someone who would never settle down with just one woman so you can see where she may have been a little bit confused when Tammy and Lou decided to tell girls about their little secret relationship. 

And even though this was completely new to her, it weirdly seemed just perfectly normal. 

When Lou saw that Tammy has calmed down a bit she asked her what’s wrong. 

“I can’t do anything right! I’m a failure.” 

“That is absolutely not true, Tam, where is this coming from?” 

“Everywhere. Everything is falling all over me. Literally. And I can’t seem to keep all of my shit together lately and I know I should be here helping you guys with planning of the next heist but I just can’t when I can’t even reach the top shelf without breaking everything.” 

“I think you’re just overreacting.” And she definitely was but Lou knew there must be something more behind this, Tammy never acts like this so there must be a logical explanation for her behavior. “You spoke to him, didn’t you?” 

“Who?” Tammy asked as if she didn’t knew what Lou was talking about. But she did. She knew that very well. The him Lou was referring to was her ex husband. 

“Oh cut the crap Tamara we both know he’s the only one that can make you feel this way.” Lou was now furious. She told the other blonde to not speak to him but she obviously didn’t listen to her. 

“He just called to see if he could have kids this weekend.” 

“I told you not to speak to him. Not without a lawyer at least.” 

“I told him that. And then he started calling me names... and you know... how he is...” 

“I will kill him I swear to god.” Lou said while still holding Tammy close to herself. “Whatever he told you, don’t believe him please... You my Tim-Tam are the most wonderful human being I know... And if you need a break from the heist please don’t be shy to ask. Maybe we can go to California, just two of us. And my motorcycle.” Tammy laughed at this a bit while wiping her tears.

“Okay. Maybe we could do that.” She just nodded hugging and holding tightly onto Lou. “But no fast driving. Pretty please.”


End file.
